


A Single Crow

by Jessicorn1



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [14]
Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale)
Genre: February Ficlet Challenge, Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicorn1/pseuds/Jessicorn1
Summary: Written for the February Ficlet Challenge Prompt 14- Vampire AU.Cinderella story with Cinderella as a vampire.
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629220
Kudos: 2
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	A Single Crow

Cinderella sighed and dragged her feet up the stairs. She had had an awful night, and only a few hours of sleep. There were disadvantages to being a vampire by night, and a servant girl by day.

She was carrying the coal to stoke the stepsisters’ fires when she heard voices from the parlour. She stuck her ear to the door.

“Little girl thinks we know nothing about her devil powers,” said her stepmother. “She’s just like her awful mother.”

Cinderella fumed. She had never bitten anyone, nor would she. She had inherited her vampirism from her mother, making her a weird mix of human and undead. Sometimes she just wanted to be human, and to be able to live normally, and other time she wanted to be a full vampire, and run away to live with them, but she couldn’t fit in either way.

“What will you do about her then, mother?” one of the sisters asked.

“Drive a stake through her heart!” the other suggested.

“That’s a bit obvious.”

“Make it look like an accident.”

Cinderella tried to force air into her lungs. She knew her ‘family’ hated her, but she didn’t think they’d go so far as to kill her in cold blood.

She could only see two choices. Run and find her only friend, a vampire who lived in the slums, or stay here and be murdered. It was an easy choice. She ran back to her room to pack her few belongings, then hurried out of the back door, and off into the darkness.


End file.
